Tales of The True Zodiac
by pinkpuppy2ez
Summary: Kyo finds himself in a haze as he wakes up in a suspicious mist. There the spirit of the cat is waiting to tell him the TRUE story of the Zodiac, far off from the one everyone knows.
1. Chapter 1

Kyo blinked as he woke up in a smoky mist. All around him was fog that swallowed anything that could have been there. From behind him he heard a low growl, but as he turned he saw nothing. Then suddenly it was all around him, the deep growl that sent shivers down his spine. Frantically he searched for the noise, he would rather face it head on than not having any idea where it was.

He turned just in time to see something large flash past him. His eyes widened in disbelief, just a glimpse of the thing and he automatically knew what it was, the thing he dreaded the most; the cats true form. He could feel warm breath on the back of his neck, and smell the rotting flesh made his stomach churn. He turned slowly as the the cat stared into his eyes, it sniffed at his feet then let out a loud moan, it stumbled to the side, and fell over with a loud thud Kyo was a little scared but he somehow got a weird feeling that if he turned his back on it, the results could be devastating. He got on his knees and started to study it when a voice came booming, get sickly out of it. The cat never moved its mouth though, almost like telepathy.

Kyo stared at the monster with eyes full of grief, and dread. For years he hated living with the thing, hating it, having it tear him apart inside. It kill him to look at it, but inside he felt shame full, no matter how much he wanted to, he could never deny the fact it was part of him, and he was in it's dept; otherwise he might have never meet Tohru. He stood as bravely as he could "What do you want?"

The cat sneered at him"Show me respect! You humans weren't blessed with out spirits for anything, for hundreds and thousands of years the twelve zodiacs were the protectors." The cat let out a moan of pain "But of course you don't know the true story behind it, do you?" The cat let out a snort as Kyo stared curiously at it. "You mean the one with the damn rat lying to the cat, and the big party?" The cat let out a low growl "Lies! That never happened. You could never know the truth, all the documents were destroyed the only thing left is that pitiful incomplete calendar." Kyo became to curious to resist asking "So then what's the true story?"

The cat shot his eyes and looked at him "A long time ago, before this world was corrupted beyond repair, there was a time when the zodiacs were all gods. Thirteen tribes, the Rat, the cow, the boar, the rabbit, the tiger, the dragon, the horse, the ram, the monkey, the snake, the dog, the cock, and the cat. Each tribe worshiped one of these animals, each with its own skill, the cats skill was the will to never give up. At the time it seemed so right, but they were foolish to not realize when there was no way to win, to foolish to realize they held to much power." he shook his head in disappointment. "You were foolish." Kyo stiffened as he shot the cat a death glare "How the hell was I foolish, I wasn't even born!" The cat stood and arched his back "Do not speak until I am finished!" he roared before toppling back over "You were foolish, had you not been jealous of the rats wits, and happy with your own gift, you would have never went out on your own, this is your story of how you doomed all the Sohma's, and how you betrayed yourself, and your love."

* * *

***********************

Kyo stumbled through the desert, his throat was dry and the rays of the sun beat down on him like a death ray. Why had he been so foolish? He left his tribe only about a week ago, his water gourde was empty, and soon his fire log would break. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head as he begged "Please Neko Help me, I cant go on, send me help, rain, or send me to the good places." His stomach turned as the sun baked his back, his eyes blurred and he passed out. He woke up in a small damp cool cave. Next to him a girl sat, she had her hands cupped under some dripping water as it filled her hands. She vary carefully yet skillfully turned her body and held her hands to his lips. Kyo drank eagerly careful not to spill, if it had been his own hands he might have been tempted to like them. The girl smiled as she helped him sit up, the she used her hands again to get more water.

After doing this ritual for another ten minuets Kyo finally relaxed. He searched her eyes, they seemed blank, She had Long brown hair and brown eyes darker than anything he'd ever seen. "What group are you from? I am of the cats." He waited patently but never got an answer she just simply starred at him and smiled. He started to feel uneasy "Do you have words?" This time she stood up and went over to his fire log. She emptied out the embers and put some dry grass on it and blew. Slowly the fire got bigger and bigger, but she never said a word all she did was stare into the flames. Kyo moved closer to her, he searched her eyes a final time finally seeing a flicker of life.

She looked at him as if noticing him for the first time. "Hello my name is Tunuh, but the gods call me Tohru." Kyo felt tingles cover his body "They speak to you? What do they say?" Tohru thought for a moment "They tell me 'man is in desert, he is sick and needs help, go find him.' so I searched two day and found you. With their help I carried you back to cave and care for you, they tell me what you need and I give." Kyo closed his eyes relived, he had been saved. "I give you and the gods thanks" he said bowing. Tohru blushed at him. "They also told me to tell you to go back home, and do not look for a greater power." Kyo looked away "I cannot stop, the other groups are greater, with better gifts, all my group has is the will to not give up." Tohru smiled as she pulled her hand in his "This is a god gift, this gift makes you strong, more strong than another group. The Cats are special people, that is why dogs don't like, cats are closer to the big god."

Kyo puffed out his chest "But other groups look down on us and I do not like this." Tohru looked down as she bit her nail "Then I cannot let you go alone, I will come with you." Kyo blushed" But this is dangerous, what if we find nothing? What if we die in the desert." Tohru looked up and smiled at him "This is fine the gods tell me not to let you go alone." Kyo nodded as he spoke to her "First I must make a new fire log, the we need more water gourds, and food that doesn't spoil." Tohru nodded as they set to work. She found a good log and gave it to Kyo so he could carve it out. Next she retrieved some old animal hives and knotted it together flawlessly, Then she took some strong reeds and tied then together to cover the inside of the hides. She did this three times. The next day she crawled over to see how Kyo was coming along.


	2. Chapter 2

He had almost half of it carved out, she could tell how had he had been working. He held the login the fire so the inside burnt a little, then pulled it off and scraped it out with a stone. Tohru put her hands on his to tell him to rest. Next she pulled one of his hands towards her and studied it frowning. He had blisters and there were places where is skin had torn and bleed. She went over to where the water dripped down and soaked hide in it, then she crawled back over to him and began cleaning them of. Next she pulled out a pouch and stuck her hand in it pulling out some herbs and rubbing it into his skin. Instantly it soothed his pains and he felt much better. He smiled for the first time at her "Thank you, are you medicine for your group?" suddenly he stiffened.

He hadn't realized they were isolated, and there had been no one else around. Tohru looked up bravely "I am alone, I have no group, only myself. I speech with the gods and my people kicked me out, they were jealous. I am from the group of the dogs, they are proud of only themselves, and were angry that I speak with them, they called me crazy and made mean outcast. But this is good, if they did not, I could not have met you…." Suddenly her eyes looked distant again.

He called to her many times but she did not answer but instead finished the log and set embers init. It was not until the next morning that she finally spoke again. "We must go, The gods speak to me and tell this, its getting dangerous, and time is running out. They showed me the way, and its two days journey, we must travel by night and sleep by day." Kyo thought for a moment. "Yes you are right, night is safer from the sun. Tonight we will leave. And when we get the power you will join my group and become my mate." Tohru smiled "The gods say this is good."

That night they traveled quickly, scanning their surroundings to keep from getting hurt, or surprised by something else. During the day they found a cliff they could climb down in and sleep, and the next night they did the same until they came upon a deep valley. Tohru stepped blindly onto the path slipping on a lose mound of dirt but luckily Kyo caught her by he wrist. He pulled her back up and into his arms as he tried to steady her. She let out a breath of relief as they went on.

As they reached the bottom Kyo scanned but saw nothing. "Is this the right place? Or did we go the wrong way." He got no answer, he turned to face Tohru but she had her eyes closed and her hand stretched forward as she turned into a circle finally stopping and pointing towards a barren area. She opened her eyes and smiled at she grabbed Kyo's hand and led him to a patch of grass, She stopped suddenly and slid down a hole, Kyo followed her. She led her way

Through a series of tunnels and finally into an open cavern. Immediately she fell to her knees bowing he did the same. Suddenly a burst of light came through a crack and formed into a small plant, a leek. Tohru looked up as her eyes grew big "Kyo that is it, if you eat it you will get more power, power you cannot control." Kyo was in a daze he stood up as he inched closer to it.

He reached out his hand and grabbed it. Instantly he felt a power serge thought his body, eager and blind he ate it in one gulp. His stomach began to ach with an irritable pain as he crouched forward expecting to lose it completely. He cringed as he lifted his head and looked at Tohru, her eyes glowed a deep blue, and blue light shot out of her finger and toe tips as she starred up at nothing.

Then she spoke, not her voice but one with great power, yet soft. "Kyo you have opened new doors for your people, do not misuse this, the results will not be forgiven." with that the glow disappears she fell to the floor. Kyo ran to her side, and lifted her, she shivered as his touch, yet she seemed to be sleeping. He let out a breath of relief as he sat down to rest, daybreak was coming soon, and it was cool in here, so the next night they would be on their way again. He opened the fire log and started a fire as he went out to find anything edible.


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru dreamed a dream of happiness with Kyo, yet it showed the horrors if it went wrong. She could hear a faint voice but could not pin point it, it seemed so far away. She woke up in a cold sweat as her raspy breathing caught up with her. She felt strange and it only took a few moments to realize why. She starred wide eyed at the sleeping cat, she knew who it was, Kyo, yet he was also the god of his group. She bowed to it as it stirred. It looked at her with expectance, he was Kyo, yet he was not.

He was there present with them yet he could not control himself, that is what the god did. "Tohru, you will lead you and Kyo to each of the thirteen groups, you will stand before all of them and call upon thirteen people, one from each tribe, each possessed by one of the gods, the leader of the group. The you will give birth to the First god of them all, you will give birth, yet it is not your child. You will have her in three weeks, and she will grow in five days and claim the thrown. You must guide her onto the right path do not let her lose herself, if she does you have dreamt of the results, this must not happen." With that the cat laid his head down and slept, but as he slept he changed back into Kyo, sleeping Kyo only know his hair glowed a fiery orange one that no person could be born with. Tohru fell to her knees, lost, how could she possible keep the god from making the wrong mistake? She laid close to Kyo and slept, soon everything would change, soon this was good.

Tohru's knees began to buckles they trotted only a little further on towards the Cat village. She was thirsty and hot, it had taken almost a full week just to reach the village, and they had to cut down on water. Her mouth became dry as they neared a well, Kyo just as eager leaped forward and began pulling up the water bucket. They drank their fill and Kyo led her the way to his home. Tohru felt the air get lighter as they walked in, finally she could relax, after traveling for so long and carrying a child she was worn out.

She remembered when Kyo had first woken up after the transformation, when she told him her story he did not believe at first, then the next day he stomach grew and the day after, getting a little bigger as time passed. She closed her eyes and leaned against a wall to rest as Kyo scooted close to her. "Tohru, the elders say there is a meeting tomorrow on the hill where all groups will meet." Tohru smiled at him "This is good then tomorrow I will give thee gifts to each tribe, and will tell them of what the gods have shown me." Kyo sat down next to her and smiled. She snuggled up closer to him, it was still early in the morning and was kind of chilly.

People gathered around in a circle where Kyo and Tohru stood. Once everyone gathered Tohru let her head fall back, Kyo behind her ready to catch her just in case. Blue light came from her eyes as she spoke. "I speak to the gods, my name it Tohru of the cats. Kyo and me walked far, far to the palace of the gods, and they give us gifts, one for each of the groups, The cat, rat, dog, snake, boar, tiger, ram, cock, dragon, cow, horse, rabbit, and the monkey. The first to receive the gift is Kyo, of the cat tribe." Kyo moved forward, guided by something he didn't know, and suddenly he changed into a cat. "Next to receive my gift, the gods tell me if Yuki of the rats."

A man stepped forward and presented himself, instantly his brown hair turned silver, the he to changed into an animal the rat. "Next is the dog, Shigure" and so it went on in the order of Ayame, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Kureno, Hatori, harsher, Isuzu, Momiji, and Ritsu. As each one approached the circle their hair changed color and they took form of the animal. At last the light died down and ever one changed back, as Tohru spoke again

"This is the gift of the gods, all are in you, and they will be untill the end of time." People instantly broke into murmurs, of glory, and worry. Tohru raised her hand to signal silence "I will give birth to the Big god, in six days, each people possessed with the spirits must remain close to the god," An old woman broke the silence "How can we believe you? No child can be born so soon, and your belly is still small." Toru took a step forward "This is God stuff, I do not understand how, but they tell me that I give birth, but not to my child, to a god. This is their stuff not mine." The Old lady sunk back into the crowd. The thirteen people greeted each other and talked about their gifts.

Tohru felt a tap on the shoulder and she turned around greeted by the Dog; Shigure. "Hello Tohru, I am from the group of the dogs" he said proudly. Tohru tried to smile "I to was from the Dog, now I have chosen Kyo, possessed but the cat for my mate and have joined his group." She saw Him frown the quickly tried to hide it. "But why don't you pick a mate from dogs? There are many strong good blood men." Tohru stood up proudly "They are to proud of themselves, I like Kyo, he does not give up, and he has good blood." She saw him begin to frown again, so she walked away and over to where Kyo stood. She listed as he told stories of their travels and they way she had guided them into the right place. They laughed and jeered at one another, but the got along. Suddenly Tohru got a good feeling as she stood before the group. "We must build a home for our people who are possessed by the gods, then their people will find them quickly and without trouble." They talked for a few moments before all happily agreeing. Tomorrow they would start to build their home together.


End file.
